english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Eden Riegel
Eden Sonja Jane Riegel (born January 1, 1981) is an American actress and voice actress. She is the younger sister of Sam Riegel. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2019) - Handmaiden (ep19), Mrs. Sugarby (ep37) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2019) - Girl Hippo (ep1), Kiara *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Additional Voices *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Spooky (ep17) 'Movies' *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - Young Miriam 'TV Specials' *Disney Star Darlings: The Power of Twelve (2016) - Tessa *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Kiara *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Kiara *Disney The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar (2017) - Kiara *Peppermint Rose (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2011) - Rurichiyo Kasumioji *DearS (2005-2006) - Biko *Disney Stitch! (2009-2013) - Yuna *Iron Man (2011) - Nanami Ota, Female Reporter (ep11), Village Children (ep9) *Phoenix (2008) - Robita (ep13) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Koan (ep15) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Koan *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Sakuya *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Harumi Mineo, Hikaru Inagaki *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Kaede Kaburagi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Disney Stitch! A Perfect Memory (2016) - Yuna 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Sara, Girl *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Kaede Kaburagi *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Kaede Kaburagi Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Genny 'Video Games' *Artifact (2018) - Goodkind *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Dispatcher, Jane McKnight, Josefina *Fortnite (2017) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Demons, Jane Austen *Saints Row IV (2013) - The Narrator 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault (2016) - Towa *BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (2018) - Es *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Anne, Vega *Catherine: Full Body (2019) - Anna Rosmont *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Hitomi *Dead or Alive: Paradise (2010) - Hitomi *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Hitomi *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Elf *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Accord *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Mayura Tsukishiro *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Chuami *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant, Purge Deportee *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Girl, Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Iris Amicitia *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Genny, Young Woman *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Fleche *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Ren, I *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Erina der Vogelweid *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Charlotte *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Luna Noa, Althena *MIND≒0 (2014) - Kotone Shiragiku, Schoolchild *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Akari Tatsushiro *NieR (2010) - Devola, Popola *NieR: Automata (2017) - Devola, Popola *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Marie *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Marie *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Marie *Persona 5 (2017) - Hifumi Togo *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Marie *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Ess *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Sherry Birkin *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Sherry Birkin *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Isabeau *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Isabeau *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Young Lady *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Miki Sauvester *Star Ocean: Second Evolution (2009) - Rena Lanford *Stella Glow (2015) - Anastasia *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Estellise Sidos Heurassein *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (2019) - Estellise Sidos Heurassein *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Duvalie *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Ophelia Augusta af Jutland *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Hauyn *World of Final Fantasy Maxima (2018) - Hauyn Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (76) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (59) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2020. Category:American Voice Actors